


Ежемика да Иван

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговый арт и видео [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Illustrations, M/M, slavic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Иллюстрации к фанфику «Сказ о Падшем царевиче и волшебном зеркале», написанному для Фандомной битвы 2020
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговый арт и видео [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Ежемика да Иван

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сказ о Падшем царевиче и волшебном зеркале](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594930) by [Child_of_NightVale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_NightVale/pseuds/Child_of_NightVale), [fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020). 



[](https://i.ibb.co/RBWF7q7/4.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/MRmV8y1/2.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/Gpj8zjM/image.png)


End file.
